


Make new friends

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/F, Fucking February, Fucking February 2018, Funny, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: The refugees from Asgard find safety in Wakanda. Brunhilde meets new friends.





	Make new friends

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Fucking February! I’m not abandoning my other wip but this is the perfect excuse for those who don’t want to wait for kinkOctober. This is very light but I hope I can do something very explicit by the end of the month (or die trying). 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always Welcome.
> 
> _______________________________

Brunhilde is sitting on the stairs of the training rings next to the palace of King T’challa. She is observing the Dora Milaje train but she doesn’t join them.

-Are you spying on us? –said a voice behind her 

She turns and sees a tall female figure with brown eyes and short curly hair.

-Oh, hey –she salutes trying to remember her name

-Nakia

-Right, Nakia, sorry. I’m not good with names (or people in general)

-It’s ok, you just got here a couple days ago and we didn’t have too much time to interact

Brunhilde nods distracted.

-Do you mind if I sit with you? –she pushes

-This is your country; I don’t think you need my permission.

-I was trying to be nice; you don’t need to be so defensive.

-Sorry, old habits die hard.

-And what other habits are dying hard?

-Whut? –Brunhilde asked puzzled

-I know how you look at us, to the Dora Milaje, must be hard be here without your comrades.

-It is, I miss every single one of them and I regret every time I complained about anything.

-But you cannot stop moving. You have a sacred duty, your life is not yours after all, am I right?

-Yes, you are right, I’ve given my life to my one and only…

She cannot finish the sentence. 

-A sacred vow to dedicate our life to someone else rather than us. –Finish Nakia –No house, no family other than the warriors that accompany us in this mission. No husband…

-I don’t know about you but my sisters and I never need of a man 

-Never?

-Never. Not even in bed.

Nakia smiles.

-That was what you were looking for the whole time. –Says Brunhilde in surprise

-It’s not the only thing I was looking for but is nice to find out.

Bunhilde growls and start kissing her with passion; Nakia returns the kiss engaging her in the air.

-I knew it! –Yells a male voice behind them

-Lauckey!

-It’s Loki!

 

***

T’challa and Thor were walking on the corridor when suddenly Loki appears running like a mad man while being chased by all the members of the Dora Milaje plus Brunhilde.

-Brother! I was right! I was right! –He celebrates while passing by –Nakia and Brunhilde sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

-You will have few to celebrate if they catch you –Thor answers

-Don’t worry, I have a plan. –And with that he disappears jumping through the window, the women still chase him.

Once everybody is gone T’challa looks to Thor.

-I though you said this brother of yours would not gave us trouble. –He accused him

-No, no, no, no. –He answers with a smile - I said that he no longer lurks for the throne or wish harm to the Midgardians but he is, in fact, the god of mischief so this is just the beginning. Did I tell you about the time he stab me when we were eight?

-Oh, Lord.

-Oh, yeah.


End file.
